


lights, camera, ...

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: Phichit needs someone will pole dancing skills for a film, Yuuri doesn't know what he's getting himself into when he agrees to come out of retirement.In which Phichit runs a porn production company, Victor is a professional, and Yuuri gets a little carried away.





	

“You said if we ever really needed someone…” Yuuri can just imagine Phichit’s hopeful expression, his eyes wide and guileless. “I wouldn’t ask if we didn’t. It’d be just one shoot Yuuri.”

Yuuri shifts his cellphone to his other ear.

“But I’m not a…professional,” Yuuri objects. “Don’t you have anybody else? Phichit, you said it’d be with someone, I’m not sure if I’d be comfortable with that.”

“Yuuri, you’d be perfect. I’ll be the one filming; you know I’ll make you look good, no worries. And we need someone who can pole dance, do you know anyone else? It’d basically be like a solo shoot anyways, right? He won't even touch you, you can keep most of your clothes on, just pretend your dancing for a chair or something.”

“Phichit-” Yuuri sighs, knowing Phichit can hear the capitulation in his tone.

“It’ll be great, I promise. Besides, extra money, that’s always useful right?”

“Let me know which location you’re filming at and I’ll be there.”

Yuuri writes the information down on a piece of scrap paper and hangs up. It’s not precisely anything he hasn’t done before.

When Phichit had first been starting up his studio, while they were still in undergrad, Yuuri had been one of his first performers, which had mostly been for stupid college art-film amateur style productions. The fact that somehow Phichit is sentimental about them, and they don’t look half bad, is the only reason that Yuuri agreed to let Phichit keep them online after his production company took off. Yuuri is still a little concerned about videos of him dancing mostly naked existing on the web, but Phichit’s site is membership based and it’s pretty hard to find Yuuri’s material under the prolific number of new video’s Phichit has directed and sponsored, most of which are far more explicit and much higher production quality.

Yuuri’s pretty certain Phichit hadn’t expected his film major to set him up for running a small porn site, but here they are. And here Yuuri is, agreeing to essentially come out of retirement. But it’s only one film and Yuuri’s ahead on most of his assignments and doesn’t even have any grading planned. The one thing he realizes he hadn’t considered was _who_ the shoot was going to be with. Yuuri sighs. It doesn’t really matter if he’s just pretending they’re a chair. He’ll find out tomorrow.

 

It really, really matters, is the first thing Yuuri thinks when he arrives on set. There’s a small staff, makeup and prep people, lighting, Phichit himself, and a second camerawoman and a mic person. But most notably is the shockingly familiar figure with the head of silver hair, currently turned away from Yuuri as he converses with Phichit. Yuuri considers slowly backing away and making a run for his car, but Phichit spots him.

“There he is, Chris’s replacement!” Phichit points to him and _the_ Victor turns to look at him. Yuuri knew that Victor had recently come to work for Phichit’s studio. How could Yuuri not know? Embarrassingly, Yuuri has seen all of the body of Victor’s work. It’s not weird to have a favorite porn star, not when your best friend runs a porn studio and asks for your opinions on these things. Or maybe it is, maybe Yuuri is an absolute creep and he’s going to kill Phichit.

“Hi.” Yuuri manages.

“We’re friends from back in school,” Phichit says, “a complete lifesaver because I didn’t know anyone else free on such short notice who’s got the right dancing skillset.” Phichit steps forward to squeeze Yuuri’s hand briefly. “You can go get changed over there, I’ll finish a couple of last set up bits and we’ll be ready to roll.”

Yuuri swallows dryly and tears his gaze away from Victor’s friendly smile. He nods to Phichit who’s already bustling off.

“Yes, I should go” Yuuri’s addressing someone, not Victor, “get ready over there.” Yuuri ducks past him and hurries to the curtained partition where someone from costume is waiting with tear away pants.

 

Yuuri barely has enough time to psych himself up. Victor’s a professional, this is his job. Yuuri is a good dancer, he knows this, and the script one of the techs hands Yuuri is easy enough. There’s no set dialogue, they don’t even need to talk to each other. Yuuri is free to use one of his old routines, or do something new and improvise a little as long as he sticks to the basic shot framing Phichit has helpfully illustrated in his general storyboard. Dance, striptease, pole dance, lap dance. Nothing particularly intimidating, nothing Yuuri hasn’t done before, but the whole time _Victor_ will be right there. Yuuri buries his face in his hands.

“Yuuri.” Phichit’s voice comes from right beside him. “Are you sure you’re okay to do this? We can cancel. Is it Victor? I should have told you. I’m sorry.” Phichit is honestly concerned when Yuuri turns to face him.

“It’s fine. I mean, I was surprised but…” Yuuri can feel himself blushing. “When am I going to have another opportunity like this? I can do it.” Yuuri nods firmly and Phichit smiles back. “Besides, I’m good at this, right?”

“Even better than Christophe, though don’t tell him I said that.”

Yuuri laughs and Phichit leans down to give Yuuri a quick hug.

“Alright. We’ll get everything set and when the PA queues you, you’ll be on.”

“I’m ready.” Yuuri nods again, standing up and brushing down the slightly shiny fabric of the pants. The outfit is semi-formal, white button down shirt, black suspenders, black tear-away slacks. Yuuri takes a the few minutes of final stage setting to practice, just to be sure he’ll be able to get it all off sufficiently in the time allotted. The shirt is designed to have fewer buttons; just enough to hold it closed and present the illusion of regular clothing. Yuuri is re-buttoning the top of the shirt, fingers smoothing over the collar to make sure it’s all laying nicely when the PA queues him.

 

Yuuri comes out from behind the curtained partition, climbing up the stairs to the stage, out of sight of the line of the camera. Phichit flashes him a thumbs up and queues the tech on soundboard. The speakers pipe in a latin jazz rhythm. It’s more of a salsa beat than a flamenco, which Phichit had said the intro music would be, but Yuuri can work with it. Victor’s off the stage, seated down front and left, out of the line of the camera’s sight as it tracks Yuuri in close up. This part of the routine isn’t planned. Yuuri puts a bit of a salsa sway into his hips, popping the top button of his shirt. The next one is low enough down that it gapes to show his collarbones and an expanse of his chest as he steps lightly into a spin, hands coming up into his hair and head tilting back. He’s crossed the stage to the pole by now, he uses it as a pivot, swinging around it and walking down stage so the camera can pull back enough to have both Victor’s head in frame and Yuuri on the stage as he blows Victor a kiss.

Yuuri hasn’t actually looked _at_ Victor yet, but that’s alright. He pulls one suspender strap out taught before dropping it and adds a few dance steps before he slides off the other. It’s all possibly a little more ballroom than Phichit was hoping for, Yuuri’s carriage too upright, but Yuuri’s also certain it looks good, just enough spontaneity as he slips the shirt down to expose one shoulder with a glance back at the camera. He catches Victor’s face by accident and his expression is rapt. He’s actually leaning forward in his chair. Yuuri swallows, fingers flicking across the rest of the buttons so the shirt drops entirely. Yuuri’s back past the pole again, the music changing smoothly, slowing and shifting to a more club-like base beat. Yuuri pops off the clasps on the suspenders at the front and hooks his fingers into his pants. Tear away pants always feel like they look awkward, so he turns the motion into another spin. Yuuri steps up to the pole in only his tight black underwear. 

Yuuri doesn’t pay much attention to anything but the routine. Christophe’s choreography is always difficult and Yuuri enjoys its athleticism. Beyond the technical aspects, Yuuri lets the music guide him, it’s not hard to find the message “don’t look away, look only at me”, and given who is watching him, finding the right presentation is simple. The routine ends with Yuuri’s back to his audience, sweat gleaming lightly across his shoulders. He can hear Victor’s clapping. He turns, stalking to the edge of the stage with intent. Out of the corner of his eye he can see the camera tracking them from the side, narrowing the frame as Yuuri draws to a stop above Victor.

“Like what you see?” Yuuri asks and Victor nods silently. Yuuri isn’t sure how to gracefully climb down from the stage and the stairs are far enough over that it doesn’t make sense. He crouches down, then positions his hands behind himself which gives him the balance to swing his legs out and jump lightly down. The move at least accentuates his hips, strength, and flexibility.

“You know the rules right?” Yuuri asks as he steps over to Victor. Victor demonstratively holds both hands up and then clasps them together behind his chair. The smirk Yuuri tries for doesn’t feel too awkward or feigned. Yuuri’s actually feeling pretty pleased with himself. The second music track starts up, a slower, dirty grind; Phichit does have quality taste in lap dance music. Yuuri runs his hands over Victor’s shoulders, feeling him tremble slightly, then repeats the motion down across his own chest.

It’s entirely gratifying to feel that Victor is hard as Yuuri moves against him. Yuuri’s grinning and maybe that’s not the most seductive expression, but he can’t deny he’s pleased with himself. His own body is humming on the edge of arousal. Which, this is theoretically porn, so it wouldn’t be a problem, but Yuuri focuses on making the lap dance good and keeping his mind off the reactions of his own body. Ignoring it doesn’t make much of a difference, but Yuuri figures at least he can use this a little too, arching his head back to rest of Victor’s shoulders with his hips arched and hovering over Victor’s legs but not touching, his arms braced to either side of Victor’s thighs as he thrusts slowly at the air, cock stretching the line of his underwear dubiously. This close he can hear the shudder of Victor’s breath.

Yuuri slides down Victor’s body to the floor, turning to reverse the motion, facing Victor till Yuuri is snug over his lap. A bare fraction of space and clothing separates the stiff length of Yuuri’s cock from Victor’s abs. Yuuri keeps tight control of himself, arms braced on the back of Victor’s chair as he rolls his hips slowly and deliberately over Victor’s erection. Yuuri suspects that Victor is possibly as surprised as Yuuri is at that moment when with a bitten back curse Victor comes in his pants. Yuuri slowly shifts back. Victor’s face is flushed, a little guiltily and a little embarrassed, but also perfect.

Sitting on the edge of his knees, Yuuri asks, “May I see?” hand hovering over the button on Victors very much not tear-away pants.

Victor swallows, but he nods. Yuuri pulls down Victor’s fly and is delighted to find he isn’t wearing underwear. Yuuri can practically feel the camera zooming in. They’re completely off script and the whole room might be holding their breath.

“May I touch you?” Yuuri asks. Of course, they’re shooting porn, what if Victor feels he has to say yes?

“Please” Victor says. The word trembles on his lips.

“Are you sure? You can say no.” If he doesn’t want the dialogue, Phichit can cut it, fade out on Yuuri shifting back on Victor’s lap, that’s close enough to the original planned end.

Victor nods, holds Yuuri’s eyes and says, “I want you to.”

The words go straight to Yuuri’s dick. Yuuri draws in his own sharp inhale, reaching out to give Victor’s softening cock one leisurely tug. He’s so warm in Yuuri’s hand, sticky with the come now ruining the inside of Victor’s pants. Victor shudders, eyes closing and head tipping back. Yuuri gives another slow tug before releasing. Victor’s eyes flutter open to watch Yuuri inspecting his own hand, the smear of semen across his palm and fingers. Yuuri turns away from Victor, making eye contact with the camera and spreading the fingers of his messy hand. But looking at the camera, Yuuri suddenly thinks about what he’s just done. Yuuri is so massively off book at this point. And Victor is staring at him. _Victor_.

All at once Yuuri feels horribly himself, not in character, not sexy or a good professional, or anything. He’s sitting, mostly naked on a man’s lap still with his own unflagging erection and this is basically the worst. He manages to back up gracefully and not fall to his ass on the floor. The cameras are still rolling, though Yuuri doesn’t turn his head to check for sure. What was the script, the exit?

“Maybe I’ll see you again.” Yuuri winks. The line probably sounds a little too flat. Maybe they’ll be able to fix it in post and dub over it. Or porn doesn’t have to have convincing dialogue right? Yuuri barely manages to keep his exit walk to sexy saunter and not power walk or outright run.

He hits the costume space curtained partition and grabs up his clothes, not stopping. There’s a side door and he jogs for it. At least one PA jumps out of his way. Phichit’s voice is calling directions to techs, the sound level rising with the general post-scene hubbub. Yuuri breaks out into the corridor and runs for the bathroom. He gets changed in one of the stalls and then sits on the toilet trying not to cry. He hasn’t even washed his damn hand yet, which probably means that he’s accidentally rubbed some of it on his pants in his haste to not be naked. Yuuri is basically the worst ever. That was the worst film shoot. Phichit is going to hate him, if Victor would ever have wanted to talk to him, he definitely wont now. Who even does that? What if they need other angles or retakes? There’s no way Yuuri is going back in there. Yuuri does not clench his fists in his hair. Instead he hurriedly washes his hands and finds his way to the parking lot. Phichit can call him later, Yuuri is going home.

 

He doesn’t want to eat food and his stomach is in knots. Tea seems palatable so he gets a blanket and one steaming cup later he’s curled up on the couch with his dog in his lap and he’s never going to leave. He has a nest of sadness he can remain in forever. He wishes a little that he and Phichit were still housemates because Phichit could often help him when Yuuri felt like this, but this time Phichit won’t be able to help because Yuuri’s screwed things up with Phichit too. Yuuri buries his face in Vicchan’s fur and wonders when he be came such an idiot.

There’s a knock at the door sometime later. Yuuri’s fallen asleep on the couch, but managed not to spill tea everywhere by some miracle. He drags his blanket burrito with him to answer the door. It’s Phichit.

“Yuuri, are you alright?” He doesn’t look mad, just worried.

“You’re not mad?” Yuuri asks.

“Yuuri, why would I be mad? I’m the one who didn’t think before springing Victor on you. I’m so sorry. Why did you leave so suddenly? Can I come in?” Phichit peers past Yuuri like Yuuri might have someone else in there with him. Yuuri opens the door and lets him in.

“I can make more tea?”

“Sure, Yuuri.”

Phichit puts the kettle on while Yuuri gets out teabags.

“I’m so sorry I made that awkward. I know I was completely out of line,” Yuuri apologizes.

“What?” Phichit takes the tea bags, clearly baffled. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Yuuri.”

“The end! I didn’t follow your script. I made Victor…” Yuuri sits down hard at the small kitchen table.

“Come in his pants?” Phichit suggests, “I admit that hasn’t happened before and, obviously unplanned but he was totally fine with it. It was some great tape. He asked me afterward if I would schedule you two together again, actually.” Yuuri blanches.

“No! Phichit, no. I can’t, I wouldn’t.”

“Yuuri, it’s fine. I know you, I didn’t commit to anything. I said I’d ask you but that you’re basically retired. He seemed really put out by that actually.”

“But, what about…”

“About?”

“The hand thing!” Yuuri blurts.

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Phichit shakes his head and hands Yuuri one of the cups of tea. “That was fine, we said you could both improvise a little. The agreement was Victor wouldn’t touch you, because you weren’t comfortable with that. I know we didn’t clarify that you touching Victor for the lapdance extended to his dick, but you also asked, which looked great. It was hot. You both are really compelling together.” Yuuri stares down into his tea.

“I didn’t ruin it?

“No, Yuuri, you made it perfect.” Yuuri frowns, but Phichit seems sincere. “Hey, how about we watch The King and The Skater and maybe order a pizza?”

“Okay,” Yuuri agrees, grateful to let the topic drop.

 

 

Yuuri knows when the video goes up on Phichit’s site, but he does not watch it. Christophe sends him a suggestive text message and asks if he wants to meet up to do some pole dance practice together, but Yuuri’s buried under student papers that need grading so that’s not going to happen. Phichit invites him to another office party and Yuuri, like always, declines because while Phichit’s studio employs a lot of neat people who are genuinely great and not creepy, Yuuri still cannot imagine having small talk with any of them. Especially Victor, especially not now.

Yuuri has not watched any porn in over a month, which may be a bit unusual but he’s really busy. He doesn’t have time for any of that. Phichit has continued to send him pieces for his feedback, questions on pacing and editing, input on a few demo reels for potential new talent. Yuuri typically responds within the week, but now there’s four weeks worth of the emails sadly sitting in a subfolder in his inbox. It’s not surprising then, that Phichit shows up at Yuuri’s apartment one Friday evening with what Yuuri presumes is a hard drive full of the content of all the emails he’s been ignoring.

“You’re my creative partner, Yuuri,” Phichit whines. “You may not be a co-owner any more, but you were part of the founding. Your support made it happen.”

“You mean I convinced my parents to loan me money for a business I barely explained to them and I helped you thrift shop for furniture for your first office. You bought me out within a year. I don’t think that makes me a fundamental part of your creative vision, Phichit.”

“I wouldn’t have gotten into it if you hadn’t made that suggestion Junior year.”

“It was a joke I will not take credit for.” Yuuri huffs. Phichit’s brought takeout from the one decent Japanese place. It doesn’t quite taste like home, but it tastes almost like it should, which is near-to-impossible. “Fine, what do you need?”

“Thank you!” Phichit commandeers Yuuri’s laptop and they go through the films Phichit is currently refining. Once, it might have been weird, but Yuuri is so used to watching porn with a critical eye and Phichit asking clarifying questions on Yuuri’s commentary that it’s just comfortable. Sometimes Yuuri’s body has a physical reaction, but that too is just another piece of data. One of the last videos co-stars Victor and Yuuri puts down his foot at that though.

“No, Phichit.”

“But I want our opinion on this one too? Yuuri, you love Victor’s work.”

“I-” Yuuri sighs. “Fine, true. But Phichit, that’s weird now.”

“Why, because you’ve touched his dick? Yuuri, lots of people have touched his dick, it’s Victor. That’s nothing to be concerned about.”

“But Phichit-”

“Have you even watched your video? It’s one of his top most favorited films.”

“What? But we didn’t even!” Yuuri flounders.

“Well, you have your own fans too.”

Yuuri shakes his head, “It would be weird to watch. I can’t do it.”

“Really, Victor told me he watches it all the time.”

“What!” Yuuri squeaks.

Phichit laughs, “Victor’s an over-sharer, but most people watch their own films, checking their work I guess. And it was a good one, clearly. I don’t think Victor’s single-handedly driving the view count up _that_ much.” Yuuri wonders if he could drown in his takeout carton. “Besides, getting off to your own work seems perfectly reasonable, like you were there, so you remember what it felt like better than anyone else can imagine. He clearly had a good time.”

“I hate you,” Yuuri mutters. Vicchan saves him from further immolation-by-blushing with a valiant attempt to get up onto the low table for access to Phichit’s takeout carton.

 

Yuuri watches the video once. It isn’t nearly as embarrassing as he expected. Phichit’s editing and camera people make him look good. It all seems very real, genuine, which Yuuri supposes, watching it, it was. Watching Victor’s face, Victor’s body shaking under Yuuri’s, his fingers twisting behind his own back, resisting a need to reach out: from the outside viewpoint it’s exceedingly hot, enough so Yuuri can look past the fact that the other person in frame with Victor is _him_. Even the ending isn’t that bad. The camera stays on Victor as Yuuri leaves, wrecked, panting and flushed, fully dressed except for his admittedly gorgeous dick hanging out of his pants. Which, okay, Yuuri can see why people have liked this video. He carefully does not touch his own erection.

 

Yuuri’s life is back on track for a regular semester. He’s set the payment Phichit gave him for the video aside to get some particularly nice birthday presents for his parents and Mari. He has bad pre-test nerves for midterms and spends a solid two weeks doing nothing but going to class, studying, grading, and making bad life choices where he plays video games until three am in an attempt to de-stress. Phichit occasionally drops by to ensure he’s eating and hasn’t died on top of a pile of textbooks. They go out dancing after Yuuri’s last test. He has a week of freedom ahead of him, aside from some grading. He feels he even did well on some of his exams. It’s a pretty wonderful feeling of relief and Yuuri’s giddy with it. He drinks a little, but not enough to be actually drunk, and he doesn’t make out with anyone in the toilets, so Yuuri counts the night as a win.

 

Yuuri is walking Vicchan when Phichit’s call comes a few mornings later.

“I hate to have to ask you this Yuuri.” Phichit sincerity makes Yuuri frown. He’s already sure he isn’t going to want to hear the request. “Chris has gone out of town with his boyfriend. Both Guang Hong and Leo are sick. It’s spring break. Yuuri, you’re my only hope.”

“What about one of the new people?” Yuuri asks. He’s given Phichit opinions on at least three more tapes.

“Mila doesn’t work with guys. And there are scheduling issues.”

“What about Victor?” Yuuri asks with a creeping certainty he already knows the answer.

“Well…the film is with Victor? And you’ve worked together before. It was great. You’ve got good chemistry. Victor’s been asking about doing another shoot with you. I can send you the script and storyboards. It’s written for Victor and Guang Hong.”

“I’ll look at it.” Yuuri agrees because he makes the worst life choices.

“Thank you! You’re a lifesaver.”

“I didn’t say I’d do it.”

“No, that’s fine. If it doesn’t work I can reschedule I’m sure. Just see if you’re interested. If not, let me know. No harm, no foul.”

 

Having reviewed Phichit’s email carefully, Yuuri calls him back.

“Phichit, it’s a sex scene.”

“Yes? Is that okay? I thought, since you were more comfortable with him than you expected last time, that it might be a good fit?”

“I got carried away. That isn’t a good thing.” Yuuri shakes his head. “Is Victor alright with this?”

“I haven’t checked with him yet,” Phichit admits. “But! Only because I know it would get his hopes up and I don’t want to give him any false expectations if you don’t want to do it. Which, it’s fine if you don’t, but if you’re up for it this is way easier for me and I’m almost certainly he’ll say yes.”

Yuuri runs a hand over his face. His brain has sort of stopped at the idea of ‘Victor’ and ‘sex’ in the same sentence as himself.

“If you don’t want to do it, I’ve already looked at reworking studio time. I can move up Mila’s shoot and it should be totally okay. It’ll be an unexpected vacation for Victor. This isn’t like the pole dance shoot, I haven’t got any equipment or set time invested in this one I really can make other plans. I just figured I’d ask you first, because if you want to that’d be great, but if you’d be uncomfortable Yuuri, that’s no fun for anybody.”

Yuuri nods through Phichit’s reassuring speech. He’s going to decline and let Phichit work his scheduling magic, but what actually comes out of his mouth is “But would Victor want to have sex with me?” Phichit’s pause on the other end is notable. Yuuri feels the frown pulling at his face and tucks his knees up to his chest, leaning back against the couch arm.

“Yuuri, Victor enjoys sex in general. I mean, it’s his job, and he loves his job. I’ve talked about that with him so I’m pretty sure the answer in general is yes but also.” Phichit pauses another moment before concluding with “He’s asked to work with you again. I know he likes your work, not just the film you did together. You say you’re an amateur Yuuri, but you can be so effortlessly sexy and you two have good chemistry. This is about what you want Yuuri, would you be up for this?”

Yuuri swallows. “I want to.”

There’s another pause from Phichit. “Okay,” Phichit agrees like he was certain Yuuri was going to say no, still waiting for negative reply. “Well, in that case I’ll see you on set.”

 

Yuuri can’t help fidgeting. Victor sitting beside him seems completely relaxed with no hint of nerves.

“And we’re rolling!” Phichit calls. They’re sitting next to each other on the couch, both facing the camera. Phichit starts off by cheerily thanking them for coming and asking how they are.

“Great.” Victor smiles. He stretches his arm out along the back of the couch, not touching Yuuri’s back where he’s sitting straight, not relaxed back into the couch like Victor is. Yuuri can still feel Victor’s arm as a band of heat a few inches from his shoulders.

“Nervous,” Yuuri admits because Phichit had said to be honest in the introduction.

“That’s right, you’ve never done this kind of shoot before.” Phichit encourages.

“Really?” Victor is delighted.

“Ah, yeah. I’ve mostly just done solo stuff, before.” Yuuri pushes his glasses up. “But I’ll give it my best.” Victor laughs, but not unkindly.

“Well, I’m excited.” He smiles at Yuuri, not at the camera and Yuuri fights back a blush.

“You have a lot of experience, right Victor?” Phichit continues.

“I do. I’ll be happy to show you,” Victor says, smiling brightly at Yuuri. It isn’t precisely seductive, but it sends a warm ripple through Yuuri. Victor’s hand lands lightly on Yuuri’s thigh, a brand of heat.

“I’d, uh, like that. Yes.” Yuuri prevents himself from stammering further by leaning forward sharply and kissing Victor. It’s enough of a distraction for Yuuri to relax a little.

 

Victor’s lips are soft and warm against his own. Victor’s hand leaves his thigh so he can cup Yuuri’s face between his palms. The soft motion of his lips against Yuuri’s is surprisingly tender. Yuuri isn’t here for tender, for all that it’s jack rabbiting his heart, so he presses forward pushing Victor back against the couch arm and pulling Victor’s lower lip between his teeth in a quick bite. Victor moans approval, sliding and dragging Yuuri with him. His hands settle over Yuuri’s ass, deliciously firm as he lines their hips up so Yuuri can grind down on him. Yuuri’s shirt is a t-shirt this time, easy to take off when Victor starts pulling up the hem. Victor’s own shirt comes off and Yuuri gets distracted by the dips and planes of Victor’s chest and stomach for a while. Pants are more complicated. 

Yuuri stands up to take his own off. Victor apparently follows this as Yuuri moving them to the next segment of the script, which is fine. Victor pops the button on his own pants, shimmying out of them. Once again, he isn’t wearing underwear. Yuuri wonders if that’s a Victor thing, or a pornstar thing. Maybe both? They don’t make it down the short hall to the bed. Instead, Victor pins him to the wall with a searing kiss before sliding down to hook his fingers around Yuuri’s underwear and drag it off. Yuuri steps out of it easily; it’s only fair for them both to be naked. But then Victor’s kneeling between his legs and Yuuri is no longer tracking where the camera is, or what the next part of Phichit’s script was supposed to be because Victor’s keeping eye contact and slowly opening a condom he’s pulled from the back pocket of his jeans.

Yuuri tried putting condoms on bananas with his mouth for a couple of months in undergrad, it’s hard to get everything to unroll properly without using your fingers, Victor apparently knows what he’s doing. Which is good, because his hands are there to press Yuuri’s hips firmly back against the wall as his nose comes to brush against Yuuri’s pubic hair. Yuuri keens, hands scrabbling back against the wall.

His legs are already trembling before Victor deliberately swallows and gives a pleased hum. When Yuuri gets close, hips twitching against Victor’s hands, Victor reaches out and grabs Yuuri’s hands from the wall, placing them in his hair. His gaze doesn’t leave Yuuri’s as he nods fractionally, pulling just a little with Yuuri’s hands in his hair till Yuuri takes his meaning. Victor wraps one hand around the base of Yuuri’s cock, twisting, his tongue working over the underside then swirling along the head as he pulls back a little, pushing into Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri’s fingers curl in his hair, pressing Victor back down and Victor hums his approval. Yuuri shudders, hips jerking more sharply than he intended as he comes. Yuuri collapses back against the wall. Victor soothes his fingers over Yuuri’s thighs for a moment or two, before pulling the condom off. He stands up, holding it in one hand, his other hand extended out towards Yuuri.

Yuuri takes the hand and lets Victor lead him to the bedroom. Victor throws away the condom and gets a few more out of a bedside drawer, and a container of lube. They stand in the room, kissing for a few moments, the bed a waiting suggestion in the background. Techs check the lighting, camera people set up new positions. Yuuri tracks it all only partially, distracted by kissing Victor. Yuuri doesn’t control his surprised gasp when Victor pushes him back and spins him around. Victor’s lips suck hot against Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri melts back against him, feeling the rut of Victor’s hips against his ass. Victor bends them forward, stretches Yuuri’s hands out to grip the bed. Yuuri tries not to feel ridiculous essentially presenting his ass to Victor, but he feels a flush spread across his face and shoulders none-the-less. Victor’s hands soothing over his back are surprisingly calming.

Victor kneels down behind him, spreading Yuuri’s cheeks apart. Yuuri shivers, feeling exposed. One of Victor’s dry fingers strokes over the cleft of his ass, then swirls a light circle. Yuuri jolts, and Victor presses a kiss to his hip. Victor’s breath is hot over Yuuri’s skin. The press of the lubed side of the barrier against Yuuri is uncomfortably cold at first, but then Victor’s lips and tongue are behind it, pressing heat against him and coaxing Yuuri open. Yuuri’s head drops between his arms and he leans down against the bed, pressing back with his hips. Victor shifts from lips and tongue to fingers, and back, teasing as he stretches Yuuri. Victor takes his time with it until Yuuri’s cock is swelling between his legs and he’s pleading.

“Please, please, just fuck me already.”

Victor pulls back, “Of course.”

Yuuri cranes his head back over one shoulder to watch Victor line up. Victor braces one hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and slowly thrusts forward. Yuuri’s loose enough, lubed up and so ready for it that it’s an easy, smooth glide straight to the hilt. Yuuri groans and drops his head back down. Victor’s hands shift to grip at his hips as he sets up a sharp, thrusting rhythm. Yuuri looses himself to it, rocking back against Victor, feeling the pleasure spark throughout his body. After a while, Victor hauls him up so Yuuri can crane is head back and share open mouthed panting kisses with Victor. They uncouple for a moment, so Yuuri can lie back on the bed, his legs up against Victor’s shoulders as Victor strokes back in. Victor’s face is intense, his eyes hot and smile dancing across his lips.

“You’re so beautiful,” Victor says. It sounds like he means it. Yuuri closes his eyes, neck arching against the hot twitch of pleasure inside him. It knocks his glasses askew but Yuuri doesn’t reach to fix them. His cock is hard, neglected as he twists his hands in the sheets beneath him. Victor’s hand reaches out to stroke him and Yuuri’s abs clench, bowing his body up. He shakes his head, reaching to stop Victor’s hand.

“Not yet.”

Victor lets go. Guiding him by their joined hand, Yuuri brings Victor down to the bed with him.

There’s a bit of repositioning, an almost playful tussle where Victor slides free and they rut against each other, joined at the lips. Victor has to pull the condom back fully into place, then Yuuri rolls on top of him, sitting on Victors chest and leaning down for a lingering, closed mouth kiss. They press forehead to forehead for a moment breathing the same air as Yuuri reaches back behind himself to position Victor. Then he shifts back, sitting up and guiding until he can sink down on Victor’s cock. Yuuri doesn’t control his sigh of pleasure as he grinds down against Victor’s hips. Victor’s fingers press white divots into Yuuri’s thighs. Yuuri arranges his legs for better leverage and starts up his own rhythm.

Victor tries to help a little, but Yuuri’s bracing his arms against Victor’s thighs and there isn’t very far he can move. It’s perfect though and Yuuri snaps his hips down sharply. It’s wonderful hearing how vocal Victor is in person. Yuuri rides him, head thrown back, lost in his own pleasure until Victor’s hands pull at his thighs then reach for his face.

“Please,” Victor asks and Yuuri tips forward. Yuuri kisses Victor hungrily. With his weight shifted to brace on either side of Victor’s shoulders, Victor’s hips can slam up harshly against his own. Yuuri moans. Victor’s fingers dig into his ass and Yuuri drops his head to Victor’s collarbone. He can’t move a hand to get under himself, braced against Victor’s thrusts, but Victor seems to realize this. One of his gorgeous hands wraps around Yuuri’s cock and that’s it. Yuuri bites down against Victor’s shoulder, not intentionally precisely, but it’s under his mouth at that moment. His orgasm ripples through him clenching his muscles and dragging desperate noise from his throat. Victor shouts beneath him, hips jerking erratically a few more times before he goes boneless.

Yuuri really doesn’t want to move, breathing Victor’s skin and sweat as aftershocks of pleasure arc through him whenever he clenches around Victor still inside him. It’s going to be uncomfortable in a minute, and more so when Victor pulls out. Victor’s fingers brush Yuuri’s hair back from his face. Yuuri tips his chin up to meet Victor’s seeking lips. Victor rolls them as they kiss, until he can pull out. Yuuri feels wrung out, legs and arms an uncomposed sprawl beneath Victor, smile satisfied and warm stretching across his face. He probably shouldn’t be looking at Victor so fondly. They just really did that. Yuuri reaches up a hand to cup Victor’s cheek. Victor shifts to press a kiss to Yuuri’s palm before he sits up, moving away to toss the condom into the trash. Yuuri lets his eyes close and his hand drop. He’s too tired to run off set. The endorphin orgasm high hasn’t left yet either. But there’s a time table and a camera crew, and Yuuri probably should get up, rather than sprawling naked and well fucked in front of everyone.

The thought is enough to get him to roll on to his side, his legs curling up toward his chest. The bed dips next to him and Victor’s hand caresses over his hip.

“You’re amazing Yuuri. That was really wonderful. Thank you.” Yuuri turns to look up at him. “I knew it would be fun to work with you, but that was the best.”

“Really?”

Victor nods enthusiastically. “Are you sure you wouldn’t want to do this more often?”

Yuuri blinks then swallows. “I, uh, porn isn’t really my calling? I’m in graduate school, so I need to focus on my actual career.”

“Oh, really? That’s great, what are you studying?” Victor crosses his legs, sitting casually next to Yuuri like he isn’t completely stark naked with a film crew taking down lights and packing up equipment around them.

“Sports medicine. I took a lot of dance lessons as a kid, and some ice-skating, I’ve always been interested in how bodies work. I wasn’t badly injured myself or anything but when you’re competing, you always have wear and tear, some minor injuries. I was going to go to undergrad for a degree in hospitality or business management, so I could help out with my parents’ inn, like my sister. But I took physiology as a gen ed, and that semester I sprained my wrist from a fall and my physical therapist was amazing. I wanted to be able to do that,” Yuuri explains.

“That’s amazing!”

Yuuri shifts up. “Sorry for talking your ear off. You don’t really care about my life story.”

“No, it’s interesting!” Victor protests. One of the PAs brings them robes and Yuuri is grateful to be able to cover up.

 

They move to the side. It’s odd, getting dressed next to Victor. It feels completely ordinary, almost comfortable.

“When did you decide you wanted to work in porn?” Yuuri asks.

“Hmm, maybe high school?” At Yuuri’s scandalized face Victor continues, “I didn’t get into it then. But I knew I liked sex. I was thinking about what to do for college, what sort of job I wanted. It was a silly idea but they say it’s best to know your strengths.” Victor winks, which is outlandish but not even flirty, like he’s inviting Yuuri to laugh with him. Yuuri does.

“I went college and did some modeling, for art classes and then for magazines. It was mostly all fashion or art photography but I love being in front of the camera. As I became more serious about representing myself I learned more about the industry. Pornography is a facet of modeling, not everyone does it obviously, but since I always had wanted to try I did some for a magazine, then for an erotic art gallery. I made connections and it wasn’t too long before I did my first film.” Victor shrugs. “I’ll probably do something else eventually, but that’s what my business degree is for. My business cards say consultant, not pornstar, at any rate. I don’t have much reason to use them though." Victor fishes in the pocket of his coat before extracting his wallet and taking out a card to hand to Yuuri.

“You should text me your number.” Victor says, tapping the number on the card.

“Oh, Okay.” Yuuri finds his phone in his bag. Victor’s phone pings with the text.

“Great!” Victor steps closer to Yuuri, holding out his own phone to snap a selfie. Yuuri’s smile doesn’t even look strained.

“I can send it to you.” Victor offers, sliding the phone into the back of his jeans and pulling on a shirt.

“Sure. Thanks,” Yuuri agrees.

Phichit interrupts them then to thank them both, especially Yuuri for being willing to fill in last minute.

“Maybe we can film together again sometime?” Victor asks. Yuuri bites at his lower lip, eyes dropping to the floor. He wants to say yes, but not for any reasons he should.

“I, ah, really think this should be it. I’m not cut out for the porn industry. I was happy to help, just this once.”

Victor looks a little dejected when Yuuri looks back up at him, but he nods. “Of course, Yuuri.”

“I, uh, really have to get going. I’ll see you later.” Yuuri turns to head for the parking lot. Victor comes with him, which a bit defeats the point of having just said goodbye. They walk in silence for the length of the hallway and out into the bright sunshine.

“Yuuri?” Victor calls when Yuuri turns away from him and towards his car.

“Yes?”

“Would you want to go on a date, sometime?” Yuuri stares at him. “I’d like to get to know you better. “

“You want to go on a date with me?” Yuuri blurts.

“Well, as long as you don’t mind that I enjoy having sex with people for a living.”

“No, that’s not a problem.” Yuuri shakes his head quickly. “You’d want to go on a date with _me_?”

“You’re cute, we’re obviously compatible physically, you seem like a good person. Maybe we’d be a good match.”

“I. Okay.” Yuuri jerks a nod. “Yes.”

“Wonderful! I’ll call you.” Victor smiles, waves, and gets in his car. Yuuri watches him pull out of the parking lot before turning and walking to his own. He’s not entirely sure that just really happened, but he can’t keep the grin off his face. Phichit isn’t going to believe it.

 

Phichit completely believes it.

“Finally,” Phichit cries, dramatically dropping his hands. “I thought I was going to spend literal years trying to get you in the same room. It’s actually quite lucky that the two emergency fill in spaces I’ve had related to Victor you were the only person available.”

“What?”

“Why did you think I kept trying to get you to come to our office parties?”

“Phichit, you’re the worst.”

“I am the best wingman you’ve ever had, now quit hogging the popcorn.”

 

They meet first over coffee and wind up sitting at a table by the window with a slow string of subsequent drinks because neither of them wants to leave, until Yuuri is wired with caffeine and they’re kicked out by the coffee shop closing. It’s ten pm, but they walk around the neighborhood a bit, shoulders brushing in the dark and talking idly. Yuuri feels electrified, like he can sense every inch of space between them, but maybe that’s just the caffeine. When they wind their way back to Yuuri’s car, Victor leans down to press a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek and gently closes Yuuri’s car door. Yuuri does not watch him too closely in the rear view mirror as he drives away because he doesn’t want to accidentally kill himself running into something. 

They go out to dinner, they go out to lunch and Victor shows Yuuri a picture of his poodle, Makkachin when Yuuri mentions his own dog. They go out to a fancy dinner where they both dress nicely and Victor insists on paying for the bill. Victor is gorgeous in his tailored suit and Yuuri wants nothing more than to get him out of it, but Victor only kisses Yuuri chastely, on the lips this time at least, when dropping him off at his door even though Yuuri asks if he’d like to come in for tea, or a nightcap, or more desert. Inside, with Victor gone, Yuuri collapses on the couch and wonders if he’s ever going to actually get laid again. He can’t stop smiling.

They take their dogs to the dog park and hold hands. Makkachin and Vicchan get along wonderfully. They start meeting up multiple times a week to walk them together, even though it means Victor has to drive Makkachin over, since his schedule is more flexible than Yuuri’s. Yuuri has to study for a test and Victor spends four nights in a row on Yuuri’s sofa quizzing him with flash cards. Victor offers to edit Yuuri’s paper, but it turns out that’s basically pointless because Victor’s grammar skill needs more work than Yuuri’s. It is helpful when he check’s Yuuri’s math, and patiently explains where Yuuri went wrong. Yuuri Skypes with his parents and wonders what to say when they ask him how he met his new boyfriend.

“Phichit,” is honest enough and an easy answer. His parents nod their understanding. Phichit has always been better at meeting people than Yuuri is.

“You should introduce us!” Yuuri’s mother insists.

“Ah, okay. I’ll see what he says.”

Victor gets them tickets to the ballet and Yuuri asks if he wants to meet his parents.

“If you want me to, I’d love to Yuuri.”

 

The ballet is beautiful. When Yuuri watches people dancing like that he sees another life, a lost history of what might have been if he’d been more serious about dance, if he’d stuck with it through college. If he’d focused differently. There was a time once he’d been able to move like that, or something close if never quite that beautiful. Dance still takes his breath away. The light fades away, leaving the audience in awed silence, that crystal moment of indrawn breath before thunderous applause. Yuuri meets Victor’s eyes as the lights come back up onstage for the dancer’s bows. Victor’s crying too. They both rise as half the audience surges to a standing ovation. 

“I think about what my life might have been like, if I stuck with ballet instead.” Yuuri says later in the warm ambience of the wine bar. Victor is leaning forward across the table, both of them drawn into each other’s space.

Victor's voice is equally soft when he says “When I was very young I loved figure skating.”

“Really?”

“I think about that sometimes, what it might have been like, if I’d pursued it.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“It was a lot of time, money, it got more difficult. There’s a point where you either need to commit to something like that seriously, or let it just be a hobby. I was in some regional tournaments; I even got some offers from coaches. I was good. But I wasn’t sure enough. I didn’t take any of their offers”

“I was like that too. I tried skating, but I loved dance. My mother’s best friend from high school is an amazing ballerina. She taught me since I was little, and then I got into figure skating because one of my friends, well, one of my sisters friends really, at first, took classes. My sister didn’t like it enough to stick with it, but I did. So all my friends were the people at the rink with me. I didn’t have any friends from dance. But there was so much pressure with skating, I didn’t have a coach or anything either, I’d get such nerves competing. Dance recitals weren’t quite so bad, but I would get stage fright for them too. I loved dancing, and skating with my friends, but I couldn’t handle the pressure of performing.”

“What about the film shoot where we met? Were you nervous then?”

Yuuri laughs. “Of course I was, because it was you. But not really about my dancing. In under grad Phichit wanted to take pole-dancing lessons for core strength. He only did two classes but I stuck with it. I did a lot of dance classes in college actually. Basically everything but ballet.”

“Salsa, obviously. Maybe flamenco?” Victor asks.

“Yes, and yes.”

“Waltz?”

“Yes.”

“Hip hop?”

“Yes, and I can break dance.”

“Tap?”

“I tried, that didn’t take.”

“We should go dancing sometime. I don’t know any of that, but I’d love to, if you think it’d be fun?”

Yuuri warmly returns Victor’s smile. “I’d like that.”

 

When Victor pulls up at Yuuri’s apartment, Yuuri waits for Victor to turn the car off before leaning across the gearshift to kiss Victor. The angle is awkward, gearshift pressing against his hip, wheel against his back, but after a little bit of pressure and nip of Yuuri’s teeth, Victor’s lips part under his own. They make out in the car for a while. When Yuuri pulls back he can see the erection pressing against Victor’s pants.

But Victor says, “It’s late and you’ve got class in the morning.” when Yuuri opens his mouth to invite Victor inside with him. “I’ve got a shoot in the morning too, which I need to be ready for. But I’ll see you tomorrow evening. You start Skyping with your parents at 6:30?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri sounds a little disappointed, but Victor just leans forward to give him a gentle kiss and urge him out of the car. Yuuri goes with a sigh.

 

Victor is charming to Yuuri’s parents. He brings over Makkachin and introduces his dog as well which makes Mari both roll her eyes and smile.

“Well you certainly have a catch there, baby bro, if even your dogs get along.” Yuuri blushes and smiles. They chat for a couple of hours and Victor tells Yuuri’s parents about his consulting business, which is more than Yuuri’s actually heard about it. It’s fascinating actually, and Victor is great and finding the humor in the stories of start up entrepreneurs and small business management restructuring. Yuuri does have to translate some of the more complicated elements into Japanese for his parents, but mostly the conversation flows smoothly in English. Towards the end, when Victor excuses himself to make them both some tea, and presumably give Yuuri some time with his parents, both his mother and father are effusive with their approval of ‘what a nice young man’ Victor is.

“He clearly likes you very much,” Yuuri’s mother says knowingly. “He has good taste. You deserve someone who cares for you so clearly.”

“Mom!” Yuuri protests.

“I’m happy for you,” she says and Yuuri wishes he could reach through the computer screen and hug her.

“Me too.”

After Yuuri hangs up the call, Victor brings out tea and they eat reheated leftovers and watch a sitcom on Yuuri’s laptop, curled up under one of the couch throw blankets with their legs tangled together. Yuuri doesn’t want Victor to ever have to go home. Before Yuuri’s ready, Victor is pulling away. He stands and stretches, his shirt riding up as he cracks his neck.

“I should go before I get too sleepy to drive.”

“You could stay here.” Yuuri offers. Victor smiles down at him.

“Makkachin needs to be home so I can feed her her own food in the morning.”

“Right.” Yuuri sighs and drifts after Victor towards the door.

“Maybe next time you can bring Makkachin’s food. Then we can walk them together in the morning,” Yuuri says. Victor’s eyes widen before he smiles.

“Alright, Yuuri.”

Yuuri steps forward to kiss Victor greedily against the door, hoping it’s a clear promise about that next time. Victor looks a little dazed when Yuuri steps back.

“I’ll see you soon,” he manages, before leading Makkachin down the hall to the elevators. Yuuri falls back against the closed door to look down at Vicchan, who came to say goodbye with him.

“Do you think he’s not interested in having sex with me?” Yuuri asks. Vicchan lies down on the ground and rolls over for belly rubs. Yuuri crouches down next to him.

“He has sex with people for a living, they’re probably all way better at it than I am. He’s already slept with me. Maybe he’s not interested. He already knows what’s on offer and it’s just not good enough.” Vicchan squirms a little and licks Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri keels over sideways onto the floor and tugs Vicchan into his arms. He really is pathetic, laying on the floor in his entryway, his boyfriend out there somewhere driving home at 11:45pm. Yuuri still has class in the morning.

 

“Do you think he doesn’t want to have sex with me?”

“Wow. Okay.” Phichit puts down the controller. Yuuri takes advantage of his distraction and kills him. “Unfair, Yuuri.” Yuuri puts down his own controller.

“I’ve been unable to schedule time with you for months, and you’re not banging?”

“I haven’t been that bad?”

“No you really, really have. Like I know they say you loose your friends for the first few months of new relationships or whatever, but you two are basically living together.”

“We went out for lunch the other week.”

“Yes, with Victor. And to that movie I wanted to see, again with Victor.”

“We weren’t-“

“You were very polite and I was impressed by the PDA restraint even if you were unable to cease eyefucking each other. Now that actually sort of makes sense. You could cut your sexual tension with a fork.”

“Phichit!”

“Yuuri, he wants to bang you like a screen door in a wind storm. It’s obvious. Or have you bang him, that too probably, it’s Victor. If he’s taking it slow I don’t know why, but you should ask _him_ , Yuuri not me. Communication, it’s what relationships are all about.”

“But what if I’m not good enough? Like, I know he likes me, but what if sex with other people is so much better?”

“Yuuri,” Phichit closes his eyes, long suffering. “These are things you need to talk about with him. I know you can completely psych yourself out about this stuff. I know he’s into you, you two were magic on camera and both looked like you had a great time. All the evidence, aside from your apparent celibacy points to you sharing a healthy, positive sexual relationship. Just ask him about it.”

 

Yuuri’s working himself up to asking when Victor’s next over. They’re curled up on the couch together again, they’d found a movie to watch and Yuuri is actually interested in it, only the question is twisting hot lead in his gut, heavy and panicked. So instead what Yuuri asks is, “Can I kiss you?”

Victor looks away from the film. “Of course, Yuuri.”

Yuuri surges up and Victor only just manages to pause the movie before Yuuri accidentally knocks the remote control from Victor’s hand. He kisses Victor with all of his pent up worry and desire. Victor melts against him. Yuuri swings one leg to the other side so he can straddle Victor’s lap kissing him and kissing him and kissing him as Victor grows hard beneath him. Victor’s hands clutch at his hips, fingertips digging into Yuuri’s ass and running shivers up his spine. Yuuri grinds forward deliberately and swallows Victor’s answering groan. Only then Vicchan starts barking, which is a fairly rare occurrence and almost always means the neighbor’s cat has managed to scale the divider between their balconies and is teasing Yuuri’s dog.

Sure enough a polite knocking comes at the door a few moments later. Yuuri curses and climbs off Victor’s lap. Victor watches him as Yuuri adjusts himself in his pants and runs across the room to grab Vicchan. He hands the wiggling dog to Victor, quicker than shutting the dog in his bedroom, and opens the balcony door. With Victor occupied with an armful of over excited dog Yuuri carefully edges closer to the cat, ignoring the more pointed knocking at his door.

“One minute!” Victor shouts. The knocking pauses at the strange voice. Yuuri scratches the cat under the chin with one hand, lulling it into complacency before darting forward with the other to scoop it up. He should really remember the cat’s name by now. It wriggles a bit in his arms and Yuuri doesn’t bother trying to close the deck door, arms full. He holds the cat more tightly against his shoulder, feeling claws dig into his abdomen as he twists the doorknob with the hand supporting its legs. The apologetic owner takes the twisting escape artist from Yuuri’s arms.

“Thanks. I’ll make sure I’ve fixed the divider before I let her out again. Sorry to bother you.”

“Not at all.” Yuuri shakes his head and closes the door in her face. Victor puts Vicchan back down and Yuuri thunks his head back against the closed door a couple of times. What must his neighbor think of him? Hopefully she’d been too distracted by the squirming cat to notice anything else.

“Yuuri?” Victor asks.

“I am so sorry.” Yuuri mutters, coming to sit back down on the couch. Vicchan rolls over and wags his tail, shimmying a little on his back. Yuuri bends down to rub his belly. “This probably isn’t how you wanted the evening to go, is it?” Yuuri’s shoulders curl down a little. He reaches blindly for the throw blanket so he can wrap it around himself.

“Well, that was a little more exciting that expected. How often does that happen?”

“Probably once a month.” Yuuri can feel Victor shift closer on the couch.

“Victor,” Yuuri looks up from Vicchan, straightening and finding Victor is now very close. “Do you want to have sex with me?”

“I do.”

“But what if I’m not very good?” Yuuri asks.

“I, Yuuri, what do you mean? Everything we’ve already done has been wonderful.”

“But, you must have been with people who are much better. I’m just.” Yuuri gestures helplessly.

Victor stills, his open, happy expression shuttering horribly. “Are you not okay with my having sex with other people?”

“No! You love your work, that’s fine. But, me. I’m not a professional or whatever. I haven’t even slept with that many people Victor. You can have great sex all the time, I…completely understand if you wouldn’t want to, with me.”

“Yuuri,” Victor says, reaching out slowly to take Yuuri’s hand, “I’m not dating any of them, Yuuri. I’m not spending time with them outside of work. Well, except Chris but we’re just friends. I like you, I’m interested in you. I’m not interested in having sex with any of them off camera. This isn’t work and I do want to have sex with you. It doesn’t matter if you’re good at it or not, this is about us, and we can figure it out together.” Yuuri only realizes how tense he’d been wound when the rigidity that’s kept him knotted up all night releases.

“Oh, okay. Well, then. If you’re interested?” Yuuri asks.

Victor nods emphatically with that bright eyed, huge smile that Yuuri has come to adore. “I would love to. And Yuuri, the sex I have for work, it’s mostly fun but its not always great. The way I feel about you, that makes this completely different, no matter what.”

“My mother asked if I was going to propose to you,” Yuuri says, which is maybe overkill. “I told her I’d probably want to ask you to move in, first.”

“Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“…if you want to? Or we could find someplace together. But, if you want… I love you.”

Victor’s hand squeezes against Yuuri’s own.

“I love you too.”

Yuuri breathes out a sigh of relief. “I thought maybe it was too early to say it. I’m definitely not proposing marriage yet.”

“Yet.” Victor agrees and kisses Yuuri.

Victor tries to carry Yuuri to the bedroom, but it goes rather poorly and Yuuri winds up flailing with surprise when Victor picks him up, and by miracles only neither of them step on Vicchan before Yuuri has his feet back on the ground and under his own balance again. Vicchan follows them to Yuuri’s bedroom, but Yuuri firmly closes the door before he can follow them in. Victor strips out of his clothes, once again without underwear so maybe it’s a Victor thing.

“Do you always go commando?” Yuuri asks curiously.

“Depends on the pants.” Victor shrugs. It takes a Yuuri slightly more time to get naked and he certainly feels less graceful doing it.

“Condoms and lube are in the top dresser drawer,” Yuuri instructs through the fabric of his shirt which has someone managed to get stuck on his glasses.

“So which one of us am I putting it on?” Victor asks. Yuuri crams his glasses back on his face. “Do you want to fuck me? Or the other way around, I’m good with either.” Yuuri kneels onto the bed next to Victor, cock heavy against his thighs.

“You don’t typically bottom in films.”

“No, but that’s mostly industry expectations. I don’t mind giving, I like it a lot obviously, but in my personal life, either way works. Phichit’s more supportive of versatility than some other places I’ve worked. It’s mostly just the composition of who’s part of the studio, I mean I’d do it on film too if other people were interested.”

“Well, I’m definitely interested.” Yuuri pushes Victor back against the bed to kiss him. Anticipation sits heavy in Yuuri’s core, but he draws it out, glorying in the pleasure of Victor naked against him, necking in his own bed, and the catch of the coarser hair on Victor’s thighs against his own skin. There isn’t a time table or a story board or a script so Yuuri can take his time with Victor’s fingers in his hair and Victor’s smile below his lips. Victor still rolls the condom on with his own mouth, because he’s a show off. Yuuri makes sure he’s good and stretched out, enjoying the stretch of Victors muscles around his fingers. Without an audience, Yuuri is freer with his own praise, or maybe its just Victor, how much he loves Victor, raw and bubbling up over his tongue unstoppably when Victor is spread out before him like this. Victor asks so beautifully, arched and flushed and wanting, so Yuuri fucks him into the mattress and drinks in Victor’s every hoarse yell.

 

Yuuri officially and finally ends his porn career with one final video. Phichit really likes the idea of a ‘real life couple’ film and Yuuri agrees after some wheedling from Victor, he wasn’t completely opposed to the idea to start with and it seems like a good note to go out on. Though Yuuri has well and truly quit, Yuuri is around the studio more often now, picking Victor up after work sometimes, or just dropping by to say hello when it serendipitously fits with his schedule. Phichit informs Yuuri that everyone thinks they’re adorable. Yuuri also relents and finally comes to the holiday office party. Phichit does not post the pictures from glass seven of champagne onward but he prints out one of the less racy ones and frames it as one of their wedding presents. It’s one of the first things they hang in their new-new apartment.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Lights, Camera, ...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182330) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
